The Voice That Never Fades
by ChibiRaccoon
Summary: They were happy. They were in love. When his happiness is taken from him the darkness reaches into his innermost feelings, magnifying them, and creating something that's nothing like the man she fell in love with. All he had left was his memories and a love that refused to be extinguished. KaitoxMiku. Rating may change later. Read and review please but no flames.
1. Prologue

_This fic was inspired by my stalwart devotion to the Pairing that is MikuxKAITO from the VOCALOID franchise. There may be mentions of LenxRin and small tributes to other pairs but overall this is strictly MikuxKaito. I'm not good at writing this sort of thing but I really felt as if I should contribute to the fandom somehow so please enjoy reading The Voice that Never Fades._

 _Disclaimer: All things VOCALOID related or mentioned are property of Yamaha Corporation, CRYPTON MEDIA, Sony, and all assorted Artists. None of it belongs to me._

* * *

 ** _The Voice that Never Fades_**

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

"Shion-san?"

"Yes Hatsune-san?"

"Do you really think people will love my music?"

 _They'll love_ _ **you**_ _._

"Of course Hatsune-san. I'm sure no one will be able to resist. Your sincerity for music rings through every note you sing."

 _Your heart does too._

 _.xXx._

She looked as perfect today as she had everyday before. Her hands moved emphatically in a wave to me from the reflection in the mirror and I couldn't keep the soft smile off my face. I stood in position by the door, my hands crossed over my chest, back against the wall, and chin tucked into the warmth of my scarf. She loved to keep her dressing rooms cool which worried me since she was just such a slight creature. I especially grew concerned with her in costume since she tended to favor short skirts and stockings that were more for show than practicality. She would laugh off my concern, reminding me with a wink that I generally loved how she looked in her outfits. I couldn't deny such truth and usually responded with a light blush and muttering under my breath.

She was putting the finishing touches to her current dress, an amazing outfit of electric pink, white, and black adorned with ribbons and skintight black gloves and boots. Her long hair was styled into a mass of curls that fell down her back. She looked exquisite, dainty, and completely beautiful. I hid my expression behind my blue bangs knowing she would scold for keeping my face out of sight.

"Mou, Kaitooooo..." She pouted prettily. "Come on. Tell me how I look! Do you think they'll like me?"

I was a naturally composed and cheerful individual, though I did not express myself easily when I was embarrassed. Despite being a popular singer like her I have always been slightly timid when faced by someone that I hold great affection for. She was aware of this and even more so of my feelings in regard to her so her response was to take advantage. I foolishly turned my (too-blue as she often said) eyes up to meet her turquoise pair from where she leaned against the vanity, a smug grin decorated with glossy pearl lipstick flashing in my direction.

I was struck by the perfection before me. From the long teal hair that had become her trademark to her lithe frame coupled with porcelain skin and petite features all the way back up to her eyes. She was flawless to me in every possible way. As I had done before every show since I had met with her at the audition years ago, I offered my hand to her and said,

"They're going to love you. Go out there and show them what Hatsune Miku is made of."

And like every time before she'd place her tiny hand in mine, smiling at me brilliantly enough to daze, before erupting into a happy cheer. "Yeah!" Then she'd hurry from the room, all happiness and undeterred excitement to go out and do what she did best.

Bringing joy to the world with her music and beautiful personality.

That was Hatsune Miku.

* * *

This fic is inspired by the manga Hatsune Miku the Unofficial Mix. There's one particular section in that manga that inspired this whole thing but my fic differs from it in a variety of ways. I have no idea if this concept has already been used here. This prologue is short (for a reason) but the chapters will be longer. Right now the outline calls for around 8-10 chapters so we'll see how this goes.

Please read and review.


	2. Moments We Cherish

_**The Voice that Never Fades:**_

 _ **Chapter 1 - Moments We Cherish**_

* * *

Dressed in a short red leather mini-skirt with top combo and thigh boots, Sakine Meiko was the picture of lovely impatience. The toe of her designer shoes tapped noisily against the waxed floor of the Crypton Records lobby while her fingers rapidly strummed over her crossed arms. Her beautiful brown eyes were narrowed in agitation. They flared when a tall blue-haired man with flushed cheeks ran up, a young tealette waving at the two as she headed down the hall.

"Sorry I'm late Meiko." He offered casually, rubbing the back of his head. Meiko swiftly grabbed the end of Kaito's favorite scarf and tugged down hard, strangling him.

"Flirt with your new girlfriend all you want Kaito but don't you _dare_ make me wait for you to finish gushing over her! I have better things to do than wait on you!" She hissed fiercely while Kaito comically gasped for breath.

"Y-yes ma'am!" he managed to choke out. The brunette released her hold after another painful tug and a warning glare. Kaito rubbed his sore neck, adjusting his favorite accessory so that it fell loosely around his shoulders again. He sheepishly grinned at Meiko. "You're not usually so cruel this early." he teased. Meiko's eye twitched and several passing employees began speeding to their offices as the signs of another Meiko blow-up became obvious. "Kaitoooo..." She growled warningly. He raised his hands in a show of surrender. "I'm joking! Joking!" Kaito claimed frantically before looking away with a blush. "And she's-she's not my girlfriend." He added in embarrassment.

Exasperated Meiko shook her head and leaned down to reach into her bag. She pulled out a pile of sheet music that was clipped together. His music. "Gumi and I looked it over. It's good. Solid. If she agrees to it we think it will be a wonderful duet."

Shion Kaito smiled, taking the papers with glowing pleasure. "Thank you so much Meiko." The gratitude he held for his oldest friend was palpable in the warmth of his thanks. She waved away his appreciation before stopping to inspect her freshly manicured nails. "Just work hard on it. Don't make us look bad." She replied with a huff, thin brows drawing down in displeasure when she noticed a nick in the paint on her ring finger.

"Meiko..."

"What?!" She snarled impatiently, her attention focused on her hands. "I have a meeting with Kiyoteru at the bar on Main st. that I like and I'm already late thanks to you!"

Her head snapped up when she heard the waver of uncertainty in his words. "Do...Do you think she'll do the song with me?"

"Kaito..." Meiko always managed to forget that Kaito, with his usual smiles and soft cheer was surprisingly insecure on the inside. He clutched the score in one hand tightly. While he knew he could sing he was always hesitant when working with other artists. This wasn't just any artist though. He was going to ask the one person who, if she rejected his proposal, would crush Kaito's fragile feelings. Meiko hated to think of anyone hurting her friend but she was confident that he would be fine. She had worked with the other girl for a time in the past and was sure that Kaito had nothing to worry about.

Her eyes softened as she looked at him and said with a tone ringing in sincerity. "Kaito, it's going to be her favorite song ever."

 _.xXx._

He watched from the left wing of the stage, already dressed for his next song which would come after the trio on stage were done with theirs. His snow dusted hair fought the hairspray the stylist had attacked it with as he bobbed his head up and down to the beat of Shake It. He admired the way the Kagamine twins effortlessly paired with Miku's voice. The blonde duo were a talent all their own whether together or apart. Kaito found them inspiring and had been their lead supporter when appealing the two to the executives at Crypton. The big wigs would have only signed on Megurine Luka but Kaito, with Meiko's help, was able to strike a deal with them to sign the Kagamine's as well. His gut proved fruitful and due to a clause in the contract drawn up when Kaito had made the deal with Crypton, he took a share of the revenue the twins brought in. They pulled in almost as much money as Hatsune Miku, on occasion beating out her sales for the period. The two teenagers adored their fellow members of the Vocaloid division of Crypton, constantly in the company of Miku-chan, Kaito-nee, Luka-san, or pestering their 'onee-san' Sakine-san.

As the song finished up Kaito happily watched Miku wave to her fans while Rin and Len called out their love and thanks to the audience. The trio dance/hopped from the stage, faces alight with sheer joy. Kaito high-fived Len, offering the boy a firm nod while patting his bouncing sister on the head. For Miku he merely offered a well-meaning compliment, hoping the paleness of his hair didn't make the flush in his cheeks that much more pronounced. Miku surprised him by leaping forward to hug him enthusiastically around the middle. The starting notes for Snowman began to play and Kaito reluctantly pulled away from the too-brief exchange. With only a moment to spare he grasped her fingers, inciting a blush from her as he gifted her with a wink.

"Wish me luck ne?"

"Always!" She declared with a beam. His heart leapt as he ran to meet his cue on stage. He felt her eyes on him as he danced and it drove him to sing and move far more passionately than he ever had on stage before.

 _.xXx._

He wasn't there for her specifically. As an alma-mater of Sega High he had felt it worth accepting a request from his old music teacher, a man fondly known to his friends as Big Al, who asked him to sit in on student auditions for the Project Diva program. Kaito accepted, having attributed much of his career's success to the help and advice Big Al had given him.

Several people caught his interest that day. A harsh blonde named Neru, a small cute girl with mysterious mannerisms named Lia, even a silver-haired boy called Piko. There was potential in all of them and Kaito confessed to Al that he believed they would benefit greatly from his teaching. Then _she_ appeared on stage.

She was dressed prettily in a dress that featured a white blouse top that hugged her thin frame well and a black skirt that matched the black stockings on her long legs. Her amazingly extensive teal hair was done up in two high ponytails with ribbons that matched her outfit while one side sported a red feather accessory that seemed to have been added as an afterthought. As Kaito would later learn from Al, she had never been to an audition and had only appeared at her teacher's insistence.

The first notes came, her mouth opened, and suddenly Kaito thought his heart had stopped beating. The spark of interest was lit for him as she got into the routine effortlessly, portraying a confidence that matched her lyrics perfectly. The song was original, addictive, and Kaito could already hear it on radios across the country. Her teacher took time to whisper in Kaito's ear then that the girl had managed and written the score and lyrics herself. Her dance was teasing and cute, lending to the music's theme. As the song winded down Kaito could only feel one thing in his thumping chest as he pulled out his cellphone and scrolled to Meiko's name.

He needed to introduce the world to this girl.

 _.xXx._

The first time he saw her tears had been an accident. She was hiding on the rooftop plateau of the Crypton building, on the other side of the door where she wouldn't be so easily spotted. His discovery of her had been entirely accidental though in truth he _had_ been seeking her out. She had left the recording studio half an hour ago with her head uncharacteristically low. Even more alarming was her rushing past him despite his calls when usually she jumped at the chance to speak with him. It took a moment, for he had been slightly stunned by the cold display, before he decided to follow her. The roof was only the latest of various places he had searched and he was on the cusp of defeat. He turned back to the door with a frown. The wind gave a sudden lurch and Kaito's favorite blue scarf was airborne. He gave a yell (that admittedly might have been more of a girlish shriek) and dove after it. Frantically chasing after it, which involved tripping over is own feet and ripping the sleeve of his new white duster from the Armani men's line, and smashing backwards into the wall of the roof, until he was sitting on the ground whimpering with distress. Finally, as a stroke of luck or even mercy, his scarf suddenly dropped and landed on the backside of the roof's door. With a happy cry he raced for his scarf only to stop when he saw-

"Hatsune-san?"

Hatsune Miku on the ground with her knees drawn up to her chest and her overlarge turquoise eyes flowing with tears.

"A-ah. Sh-Shion...san." She dismally attempted to hide her face behind her sleeves. "Whu-what are you doing up here?"

Kaito opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong but instead found himself asking, "What's your favorite flavor?"

"Wh-what?" She looked so confused, he was certain she thought him an idiot. Still he was determined to press on with the idea in his head

"To...to eat. Do you have a specific flavor you prefer?"

She blinked up at him through moist lashes and slowly responded, "Oh...um.. leeks."

Kaito openly stared and she blushed heavily. "Ah! B-but if not that then I really like strawberries or peaches!"

A giant smile formed over his face and suddenly he was like a puppy with his favorite toy. "Okay, okay! No problem! Wait here!" He dashed out of sight before immediately reappearing. "Oh, hold this please!" He tossed his recovered blue scarf her way and she just managed to catch it as he ran out of view.

Miku stared at the spot where he had been standing. She had come to the roof to hide from everyone but like always Shion-san was nearby being his kind and wonderful self. Ever since he had introduced himself at her school audition he had been a constant supportive presence in her life. He got her the audition with Crypton. He introduced her to legendary singer and actress Sakine-san as well as talented music DJ Yowane-san. He had even been kind enough to listen to her when she asked him for advice to get her friends Luka, Rin, and Len an audition. Throughout it all Shion-san had never been rude or degrading. He always seemed to value what she had to say and Miku was glad to have someone like that watching her back while she entered the harsh crazy world of music.

The slide of fabric in her hands made her look down and she caught Shion's scarf before it hit the cement. Her thumbs tested the stitching and she felt a reluctant grin tug at her cheeks. She had often wanted to touch the ever present muffler that sat on her fellow artist's shoulders but had never dared to try or ask. It was thick and impossibly soft. She only imagined it cost him a pretty penny. Despite his simple nature she had noticed that he was a man who preferred to always be presentable, which in turn seemed to mean pricey clothing taste. Despite that he never turned his nose up to anyone no matter what.

The blue of the scarf perfectly matched his eye color and she found herself wrapping it around her neck and bunching a large portion of it in her hands to bury her face in. With it's comforting warmth against the windy chill and the thrill of taking in his scent Miku felt her eyes water and with little resistance, began sobbing earnestly into the fabric.

That was how he found her.

Seeking comfort in his scarf, looking so small and frail. Her sobs echoed on the roof, striking him with their severity. So much pain, he thought, in someone so tiny. Quietly he joined her on the ground, leaning his back against the solid brick wall. When her cries had dimmed somewhat he lightly poked her arm with his elbow. She looked up at him, catching the grave understanding in the depths of azure that stared back at her and somehow, just a little bit, she felt a bit of her heart lighten.

"Shi-Shion-san..."

He grinned and she realized then that the reason why his smiles and laughter always worked so well on everyone was because when Kaito smiled, he smiled with only the purest, _honest_ , feelings in him. He was such a genuine person that he couldn't bring himself to fake a grin or flash a half-assed smile. When Kaito was happy he was truly happy.

A cup of pink ice-cream dotted with chocolate sprinkles and garnished with a leek sprig suddenly entered her field of vision. She gaped at the towering three-scoop creation and Kaito chuckled to see the sparkle of childlike wonder in her expression.

"For you my dear." He offered warmly. She took the frozen treat gingerly, barely able to contain her astonishment. "Where did you get this?" She whispered breathlessly.

The blue-haired young man coughed delicately though he seemed pleased. "I ah..have the nearest ice-cream parlor on speed-dial. They deliver special orders. I offered them double to get it here as soon as possible for you. They like your taste in food." He joked. Miku shot him a mock glare, her lips twitching with suppressed mirth. "Leeks are the best! Have you even tried one?" She asked.

"Nope!" Kaito proudly exclaimed, puffing out his chest for added effect. Miku erupted into giggles and Kaito soon joined her. Their laughter bounced off the walls, reverberating around them.

Wiping at the remnants of her tears Miku grasped the long-handled pink plastic spoon in her cup and tasted the concoction. Her eyes widened at the burst of flavor and she began to partake of more generous bites. Kaito enjoyed his own ice-cream, a vanilla and blueberry mash-up settled in a sugar-cone coated in chocolate sprinkles.

When the desserts were finished Miku hummed in satisfaction. "That was the best ice-cream ever!" She happily squealed as she crunched on her leek. Kaito regarded her with a level of contentment. "It always cheers me up." He confessed, lazily turning to watch the clouds in the sky. The young singer looked up at him, studying his profile.

"Back when I first started to sing professionally," He continued. "Even though there were so many wonderful things happening for me, some times it all became too much." Miku realized then that she had forgotten that Kaito had also been signed when he was in his teenage years, being only fifteen when he was picked up by Crypton. He was now almost twenty-one years old and his music had changed so much since his first album. If anyone could understand the kind of pressure a seventeen year old like her was under, it would certainly be him. "I had to balance school, a career, my home life, and everything that comes in between. Sometimes I just wanted things to stop." His face was angled from her, causing a shadow to cross over his eyes resulting in Miku's inability to make out his expression but she didn't need to see it to know what he was feeling.

Kaito stiffened slightly when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see that Miku had inched closer until she could lay against him and settle her head in the space between his shoulder and neck. He heard her shyly say "Thank you." and it warmed him to his core. Feeling daring he leaned his head against hers, placing his cheek on her soft hair. The two spent the next hour in companionable silence.

Later when they stood to return to their respective lives both flinched with embarrassment when they noticed that their fingers had somehow been laced together.

 _.xXx._

It was in the middle of _the_ dance.

The sound stage they were shooting the video on had been transformed into an elaborate victorian ballroom, complete with spiraling columns and elaborate arched windows. Heavily embroidered fabric hung from every surface while gold-leaf glittered from the walls and floor all the way to the silverware that had been placed on grand dining tables in the background. She was dressed elegantly in a white gown that made her look as fragile as a rose petal but as exquisite as an angel. The stylists had lightened her hair to a pale true-green, adorning it with white flowers and tying it into her signature ponytails while the tips coiled and curled alluringly. Her face was hidden behind a white glittering masquerade mask that gifted her with a mysterious charm. He was dressed to counter her in a dark suit and draping coat lined with gold. His own locks were the color of midnight, his mask an intricate design of navy and black.

They had rehearsed the steps for weeks, working together long after the day's rehearsal had ended. He had written the score, refusing to allow anyone to play the violin accompaniment besides himself, and had worked closely with a reputable director to storyboard the video. When asked who would play the female lead there had been only one name in his head. She had been ecstatic to accept, citing their previous work on Cendrillon as some as the most enjoyment she had experienced on a set. Excitement filled him and he had done everything in his power to ensure that his latest hit 'Cantarella' would not fail to impress her.

The two were familiar with each other in the world of dancing and were able to create a routine that worked for both easily. He took her suggestions with appreciative grace, she took his invitations to dinner with sophisticated ease. Their relationship began to blur from the lines of friendship and into territory still unmarked. Yet both were happy to experience so much time in each other's company.

As they began the next take and the music started up he locked his eyes on her. Though her character was not meant to smile he could see the unmistakable emotion in her clear teal eyes. When they came together on the dance floor and her hands were in his grip, her body following his lead without hesitation he looked into those eyes again and that was when he knew.

He loved her.

 _ **End Ch.1**_

* * *

I'm sorry this is such a slow start. Things will become clearer with the next chapter and pick up by chapter three.

Track List: (Songs that are mentioned in the chapter or used for inspiration in a specific scene. I will list in the order that they were mentioned or listened to. All songs are VOCALOID and I highly suggest listening/buying them. Most I find on youtube since I adore PV's as well as Kaito covers.)

1\. Cendrillon - Music by Dios/Signal-P and Lyrics by Orange - Features KAITO and Hatsune Miku

2\. Shake It - Music and Lyrics by Emon - Features Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, and Kagamine Len.

3\. Snowman - Music and Lyrics by Halyosy - Features KAITO

4\. World is Mine - Music and Lyrics by Supercell - Features Hatsune Miku

5\. Love Trial (Kaito Cover) - Music and Lyrics by 40mP - No idea who did the Kaito cover because I saw it on youtube and next day the channel had been banned. T_T

6\. Cantarella (Grace Edition) - Music and Lyrics by WhiteFlame (I think…) - Features KAITO (in some versions also Hatsune Miku)


	3. When the Lights Dim

_**The Voice that Never Fades:**_

 _ **Chapter 2 - When the Lights Dim**_

* * *

He woke up to the sound of an alarm he didn't remember setting. His arm was ten pounds heavier and nearly unresponsive as he lifted it to slam the off button. The number six-oh-five flashed at him. His eyes drifted down to the blue spiral pattern of the duvet he had managed to bunch up by his head in the throes of sleep. A moment later his eyes drew up and the numbers blinked nine-forty-seven at him.

Kaito's mind was telling him to get up, to eat something. Then another thought pushed it aside as the sudden observation of the bed took over. It was spacious. Too much so. He didn't like tossing in his sleep and hated the idea of looking over and seeing the other side bare. With a sudden urgency the singer rose from the sheets, letting his pillow fall in the space between bed frame and nightstand without care. His lean body was leaden, feet sliding across the floor with barely an effort. The mirror that reflected from where the bathroom door lay open was ignored, the rays of light that lined the counters of the gleaming kitchen turned away from. Instead his freezing toes led him to the balcony door. His transparent face gazed back from the glass.

There was an emptiness there he had never witnessed before. A gaping chasm where life used to flicker and dance with happiness. Shadows crawled at the edges of his pupils, darkening the blue to black torment. Kaito couldn't stop himself in time from studying the lines around his mouth, the grim set of his lips. His hair was in disarray, laying around his face in clumps and jagged edges.

Looking away he grasped the handle and slid the door open. Instantly he was assaulted by the autumn chill, the wind skewing his unwashed hair. The clothes from yesterday that he hadn't bothered to remove were too thin for such weather but he gave it little thought as he stepped out.

The view from the twentieth floor had never failed to impress him in the past. The tall young man had always been fond of heights. Now when he stood on the landing his mind only seemed to register the dull gray roofs so far below him. The moving specks that were people moving about the street seemed like nothing more than grains of dirt. The dull lifelessness of the city had never seemed so poignant to him before.

There was a wrought iron patio set decorated with metal roses in the corner and he lowered himself into a chair, flinching involuntarily at the iciness. Kaito sat back and let his head hang.

.xXx.

She was happily munching away, trying to balance the leek in her mouth while texting Rin-chan. Kaito was at the living room coffee table working on his laptop. He looked over at her and laughed at her struggle. Holding out his hand he asked if she would like him to finish the text for her. There was a moment where she appeared to seriously consider his offer before furiously shaking her head, sending her hair flying. The blue-haired star chuckled, resuming his work with the sound program he had come to favor. Kaito was good with electronics and would have pursued a career in programming if he hadn't gone into music. Still he did a lot of dabbling on the side and one room of his condo was dedicated to the odd assortments of electronics he had collected over the years. Meiko teased him for wasting space but he would always counter her remarks with her vehicle obsession. The woman owned seven luxury cars not including bikes. She was also a closet grease monkey and it had been worth it to see her face when mischievous Kaito had let Miku and Luka in on her little secret. She got over his betrayal only when she and Luka bonded over one of her Suzuki speedsters.

Falling into his habit of wool-gathering Kaito shook his head, mentally shouting at himself to focus. He was currently mixing music for a song Len and him were going to do together. The kid, who was doing well at sixteen along with his sister, had approached the older man with lyrics a couple of days before. He confessed to always wanting to collaborate together, an idea Kaito was keen to accept since Len was a brilliant lyricist and musician. While Rin had a voice, the energy to plan their dual routines, and the spirit of the duo, she unfortunately had little talent for composition. Len balanced her with his more subdued personality and ability to write music. Much of Rin's best songs had been written by Len, who knew her best. So when he asked for Kaito's help the experienced singer didn't even think of saying no. Miku was all for it, revealing to Kaito in private later that Len and her had been his biggest fans before he had met them.

Kaito let a sample play from the speakers of the computer instead of his headset and his guest glared darkly in his direction from over her shoulder. He grinned at her in his childish way as she came in from the balcony, knowing she wouldn't have been able to resist since she loved listening to him work and offering her own opinions. Her phone went into the pocket of her adorable polka-dotted pajama shorts and she settled herself on the carpet by his feet. She grabbed the sheet of paper with the words and notes and commandingly ordered him to "Play it again!"

.xXx.

He opened his eyes to the sound of the lock of his front door jiggling. That memory had been from several months ago, not long after they had taken a secret week-long trip to Hawaii together. Everything about that time had been painted with a beautiful rosy hue.

The click of an opening door and the jangle of keys. A rustle and then a yelp. "Geez it's freezing in here! Who the hell left the balcony door...open..?" He heard the sudden fear in her voice as she trailed off. Her hurried footsteps to the glass doors would have been funny once upon a time. Not now.

"Kaito!?" She gasped, both hands gripping the door frame, brown eyes wide with terror as they studied the railing.

"What."

Her head swiveled to face the man who stared back at her. The agony in her expression dimmed and he could see she was relieved to know that he hadn't done what she thought he'd done.

"She wouldn't have wanted that." Kaito ground out harshly. She flinched, looking so uncharacteristically unsure of herself he almost couldn't believe it was Meiko standing there.

She clutched her purse strap for a moment. "Right." She mumbled, lips turned down in a frown. He shifted his focus from her, wanting nothing more than to return to his memories of simpler times and soft pleasures. The sharp-eyed figure sitting on the balcony knew why she was there and he didn't want to think about it. "Go away Meiko."

He glanced her way to see a flash of anger in her eyes and he already knew how this would end. They sent the wrong person to try and talk sense to him. Should have sent Luka or even Haku. Meiko was the wrong person for the job.

Still he had to give her credit when she didn't snap at him. It was not often that Meiko learned to rein in her temper. "I'm here to help Kaito." She used a voice that she had always reserved for the twins. She had never turned that milk and honey motherly charm on Kaito before and he didn't appreciate it now.

"Cut the act." He snapped, rising from his seat and glaring icily at her. "I don't need your help. I'll be there on time today so there's no reason for you to be here."

Her eyes were narrowed in hurt and he could see small signs of tears but her voice was steady as she responded. "I'm here for _you_." She stressed. A pang of guilt hit my chest. "We all loved her, you most of all, but none of us are okay. The last thing you need is to be alone right now."

"That's the only thing I want." he responded quietly, tone laced with grim tolerance. His hands rubbed over his face. He didn't want to keep looking at her. He didn't feel like being guilty. He just wanted to be alone.

"I know but..." She hesitated and Kaito wanted to follow that instinct in his heart that hated hearing his best friend cry. He shoved it down even as the first hiccup shook her frame. "I don't want you to be Kaito." She cried, fingers around the strap of her purse in a deathly tight grip, head lowered and shoulders up as the tears fell. "I don't want you to be lonely."

He couldn't stop himself. Irrational fury built up and erupted in his blood and for a split second then he hated the woman standing before him. "What we want doesn't matter Meiko!" He shouted, loathing her ability to weep when he couldn't even manage to tear. "Do you think I'd be here if it was about what we wanted!?" The force of his anger rendered her speechless and she backed into the apartment. He followed, fists at his side and face twisted into a snarl. "Lonely?! I never wanted to be lonely! I was happy! I was honestly happy! If I got what I wanted then my happiness would never have ended! I would still be happy, with her, making music, being in _love_ , being happy!"

"I know!" She sobbed. "Dammit Kaito I know! That wasn't what I meant!"

"I don't care what you meant!" Kaito shot back. She clenched her jaw and straightened her back. "Well _I_ care about _you_ idiot!" She screamed.

The musician slammed his fist back and into the wall. "If you care about me then you'll leave me the fuck alone!" He yelled hotly. She stood her ground, eyes swimming, her face full of hurt, but still ready for anything.

"No!"

"Get the hell out Meiko!"

"I'm not leaving!"

Kaito growled with frustration, wanting so badly to break something, anything, before he turned his eyes back on her. Something in them must have spooked her because she suddenly drew back, fighting tears. "I'm not leaving." She repeated, lips trembling.

He turned his back on her, the first time he'd ever done so in all the time he'd known her. "Get out Meiko." He whispered. He was tired and not willing to mask the sheer exhaustion he felt while fighting with her. "I'll be there today. You should know better."

There was a retort cocked, loaded, and ready to go on her tongue, he knew her well enough to predict that. But she kept silent as she grabbed her purse from where she had tossed it and left, the slam of the door like the thunder raging in his heart.

.xXx.

"Hello Everyone! I'm here!"

The raucous roaring of thousands of fans was deafening. A million teal glow wands waving in the air, every single person in the audience screaming a single name.

"Miku! Miku! Miku!"

She loved it. Every bit of the attention. She was born for this. Her concert had been spectacular and all her fans loved her for it. Despite it coming on to the last song of the evening they were begging her for it. Wanting nothing more than to hear her voice once again.

While all of the singers in the Vocaloid branch of Crypton participated in the World Tour and many other shows together, Miku had several smaller concerts booked. Eight in fact that were just for her and her fans. Kaito had three, Luka had pushed for four, and the twins had six. They were created to cater to fans that favored a particular one of them and were always outsold months in advance.

Miku had billions of fans and Kaito was proud to see the woman she had become in the last few years. She was confident, proud, sweet, friendly, and most of all happy. He was too for that matter. The multi-talented twenty-one year old was successful, adored by many, and in love. There was hardly anything that could dampen his brilliant life.

Yet so much changed that night.

He recalled her being especially excited for the concert that evening. The night before the show she had been a ball of energy, playing video games and eating sweets with Len and Rin. He had been there to ensure no harm came to either party (their game nights had a history of getting rowdy) and to remind Miku that she needed to get some sleep before the next day.

The memory of that night still made him blush.

When the twins had fallen asleep he had led Miku back to her room where she invited him inside. What happened after in the dark was known only to them. His half-hearted attempts to get her to sleep were hushed by the softness of her lips against his and the brushes of her fingers. It took nearly nothing for him to surrender to her wishes. He gave her all he had to give several times that night and in return he drank in everything she gave. Waking the morning of was pleasant and sweet. Her eyes opened and caught his blue pair and that was how they stayed for hours, gifting the other with featherlight touches and fond whispers of affection. When she rose from the sheets, her long hair a curtain of splendid beauty cascading over her thin shoulders he couldn't keep himself from saying, "I love you."

She beamed and leaned over to press their lips together in the sweetest kiss as she whispered to him, "I love you too."

Then she was gone, heading for the concert hall where she would be meeting her stylist. He stayed for awhile longer in an attempt to savor the lingering magic of the night. Still he couldn't dally forever and was soon on his feet and on his way to his own room to prepare.

The first thing he did when he entered the concert hall was head for her dressing room. In his hands was a small glossy container that held a delicate orange puree chocolate pudding with the embossed logo of her favorite cafe on the side. On his way there many of the staff smiled secretively in his direction and he struggled to contain a snort. Not a single one of them knew the truth about Miku and him. While the magazines went nuts pairing Kaito with every celebrity under the sun, including Meiko and Luka, talk show hosts constantly pestering Miku about her private life, the two of them were able to laugh with each other over the reality. Only a handful of their closest friends were aware of the state of their relationship and the two of them were content with the arrangement.

She had been thrilled to see her love and he offered her the pre-show treat and a good luck kiss before she applied her makeup. Her eyes glittered with excitement and he remembered thinking that nothing could dim such pure bliss. When she was ready and a staff member had poked their head in to give the five minute warning he gave her the words he spoke before every one of her shows and grasped her fingers for only a seconds breath of time before letting go and watching her leave.

That was the last time she ever smiled at him.

He was happy he had been able to make it that night. Len and Rin had met their Kaito-nee backstage, trying to convince him to join them in the crowd. While Kaito liked watching concerts from the seats with Miku's performances he always stood backstage so whenever she finished a set the first thing she could see waiting for her was him. Luka offered to join the twins and they reluctantly left Kaito alone. Gumi, Haku, and Meiko were already settled in their favorite spots. Kaito made sure to place himself in a section of the wings so that he could watch everything without interference. The last thing he wanted was to get in the way of any of the staff so he made sure he was comfortable, leaning against the wall near the exit, with a clear line of sight to the stage. It was a good thing he had placed himself there because what happened next, just as she announced her last song of the night, is a moment that he would never be able to get out of his head.

Miku held up the mike, the crowd screaming for her. He remembered thinking about the odd expression that flashed over her face for only a moment before she lowered the mike to her already smiling lips.

"This is it everyone!" She announced. "The time has come. I want to thank you all for loving me and supporting me the way you have! I can't imagine my world without all of you!" Screams erupted and she wiped a tear. Kaito smiled. She was so sincere when addressing her followers. "I just want you to know that I'll never stop making music. I still have so many songs to sing for all of you and I'll make sure every concert, every show I make is better than the last! I love you all!"

"So this is it. This will be my..." A pause. "My...last-" Miku suddenly gasped, falling to her knees, the microphone still firmly clutched in her fingers. Quiet settled over the previously uproarious crowd and he remembered pushing from the wall, a lance of something cold and unfamiliar striking him in the heart. Her eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open as her body hunched over and in itself. The crack in the speakers as she tried to croak out, "Th-this will b-be my...my last s-so-" before her body hit the stage.

Screams pierced the air but he was numb to them as he raced out and onto the stage with a horrified cry. "MIKU!"

.xXx.

"NO!"

He choked, violently turning away from the round teal eyes that stared at him from their place behind a frame. His knuckles ground against his head, his fool heart hoping in vain that the pressure would break through the dark rapture of his soul. He wanted to be anything but what he was. He wanted to stop feeling. To stop thinking. To stop being him. He wanted Kaito to cease being. To take the ashes of what existed before and throw them into the dark pit of his disfigured grief. Her eyes blinked at him from within the black existence behind his lids, trying to speak with silence that rang, echoed, and consumed the air around him. Kaito wanted the love that he held for her to stop attacking him with pulsing awareness. He wanted to stop being.

Those were the thoughts that rang through his very core as he stood on the edge of a hole, watching with unseeing eyes as a box of ivory and gold was lowered. He didn't hear the people standing around him, crying, wailing, begging, and praying. The hand on his shoulder, squeezing. The two blondes clutching his hands as they buried their faces in the sleeve of his dark suit. None of it seemed to register. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't understand. He didn't want any of this. None of it. Kaito just wanted to be left alone. He just wanted to go home and never move again.

When the box was stable and set and someone pushed the first pile of dirt in it was like a switch went off in his head, filtering to his eyes. Suddenly he was screaming, shouting, struggling against foreign hands that had gripped his body. His heart was in that box. His very existence. He couldn't let them bury it. He couldn't let them bury her. She was his everything. If he lost her now...

Shion Kaito fell to his knees in the grass and arms were around him in a multiple body hug. Meiko at his back, crying into his jacket. Rin at his side, tearfully begging. Len restraining him from the front, his eyes shimmering but his mouth racing with rational words Kaito didn't want to hear. Luka was on his right and she didn't say anything as she lay her head on his shoulder, gripping his arm to her like a lifeline. It wasn't them he wanted. He wanted her. He wasn't ready to say good-bye. He couldn't let her go.

He refused to live another day without Hatsune Miku.

* * *

End Ch.2

* * *

Whew. This chapter made me a little sad. Sorry for the wait. Also, updates will be once a month. I'm sorry but it's going to take awhile for this to take on a happier turn.

Track List:

1\. Erase or Zero - Music and lyrics by Crystal-P(HzEdge) - Features KAITO and Len Kagamine

2\. Rosary Pale - Music and Lyrics by Shinjou-P - Features KAITO

3\. Rolling Girl - Music and Lyrics by Wowaka - Features Hatsune Miku


	4. The Addiction of Sorrow

_Wholly crap. *checks number of favorites and follows* O.O Omg guys. You're going to make me cry. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I hope you all know how much this means to me. *runs off and cries in the most ugly way possible*_

* * *

 _ **The Voice that Never Fades:**_

 _ **Chapter 3 - The Addiction of Sorrow**_

* * *

"It's been two weeks now since the death of major idol and singer Hatsune Miku and the music industry is still reeling from the shock. Several artists including the entire Vocaloid Branch of Crypton Entertainment have declared a one month hiatus at the very least to deal with their grief. Hatsune Miku's manager, Hiyama Kiyoteru had this statement to make."

The camera panned to live footage of a brown-haired man with glasses. He appeared composed but as the camera panned in on his youthful face it revealed the dull ache of grief in oak-brown irises and the grey-tinged puffiness beneath his eyes. When he spoke it was without his usual charm. "Everyone has been stricken by this tragedy and none more so than the Vocaloids. Most people are not even aware of how close exactly these artists are with each other and even more so with Hatsune-san. They are all dealing with heartbreak and grief in their own way but right now none can even fathom the thought of singing. I ask for everyone, media, fan, and friend alike to please respect everyone's privacy and wish the best for them. Hatsune Miku held all our hearts and we will never forget what she meant to us. Thank you in advance for all your consideration."

The screen shifted back to the red-haired news anchor, her spiral pigtails an obvious homage to the late Hatsune Miku. As she began to speak again it was clear that the woman was fighting against being too emotional. "That was Hiyama Kiyoteru, manager and spokesperson for the Vocaloids. We wish them all the best and send all our love their way in hope they're able to recover from this great upset. Please continue to pray for Hatsune Miku who everyone loved so much. This is Kasane Teto signing off."

The whine of the tv as it was shut off echoed. The room full of long-faced individual's was silent as they took in the information they had just seen.

"Hmph. This great upset she says." Sulking Meiko repeated mockingly from the corner where she sat alone, painted lips turned down grimly.

Haku, who sat on the floor and closest to the television, dolefully studied the blue patterned carpet as she answered quietly. "Be nice. That girl was obviously a fan. It was pretty clear that she wasn't taking it well. How would you feel announcing the death of someone you admired?"

Meiko glared but kept quiet. It was the green-haired Gumi who spoke next, her hands playing with the chord of her headphones distractingly. "How are the twins and everyone else taking it?" She asked shakily.

"How do you think they're taking it?" Meiko growled fiercely from her seat, arms and legs crossed. Gumi popped her gum once in response and traded a look with Haku, choosing silence over a screaming match with the brown-haired star.

Sweet Ann sniffled and dabbed at her eyes with her handkercheif. "The twins are with their mother Lilly. I heard that Len hasn't spoken a word to anyone and that no one's been able to get Rin to eat a thing." Everyone thought of their favorite blonde duo and the atmosphere grew even heavier as they all felt for the adorable pair that had become akin to younger siblings to everyone at Crypton. It was no secret that the two had been close to Miku since their first meeting in grade school. The trio would often regale those around them with tales of their younger days when they were likened to the three stooges and constantly in trouble until meeting Luka the first day of high school where the older woman took charge as their fourth member.

"What about Megurine-san?" Haku questioned and Sweet Ann shrugged dismally. Leon answered from his spot by the door. "When I went to console her I was informed by Hiyama-san that she has opted for a vacation alone to help her cope. He did not say where." Gumi and Ann nodded in understanding while Haku made a face.

"And we all know about-"

"Don't talk about it." Meiko snapped, both feet hitting the ground forcefully. "Don't even mention him right now."

"Sakine-san-"

"Shut up." Gumi cowered as Meiko stood, levelling her glare on her first before travelling to meet every one else's tense expressions. "I'm not putting up with this." She stalked straight for the door while ignoring everyone's pointed looks and dismissing Leon's visible disapproval. Reaching for the doorknob she was slightly caught off guard when the door was pulled open from the other side.

"Ah. Meiko-chan."

A tall thin-faced man with long lavender hair that fell over his shoulders and a smart grey pin-striped suit spoke calmly, recognizing the beauty instantly. "It's been some time my dear."

Tears flooded the brunette's eyes at the instant recognition and she hesitated before bowing deeply, the most respect she had ever shown anyone, only to straighten sharply and run past.

"Meiko!" Kiyoteru, who had been following the taller man into the room cried out in alarm when he saw his oldest friend flee. "Forgive me Kamui-san. I'll be back in just a moment!" He hurriedly explained before gripping his coat lapel in hand and running after Meiko.

The lavender eyed man gave an affirmative nod and entered the room, introducing himself to the group inside. "Some of you I have not had the pleasure of meeting. I am Kaito's father, Kamui Gakupo at your service."

"You're awfully young." Gumi pointed out as Ann hurried to ask, "How is Shion-san?"

A flash of pain across the man's features made all the room's occcupants uncomfortable as the man turned away, a long-fingered hand over his lower face. "Kaito is... I do not wish to downplay his pain for to do so would disrespect him and the way he feels. My son is beyond devastated. He responds to no one. Not I, nor Meiko-chan, not even Hiyama-sama. There is not a shred of joy in him now."

"We always knew they were close but we never imagined..." Haku trailed off, fingering the silver strands that had come loose from her ponytail.

"I'm afraid it was much more than that." Gakupo informed them mournfully.

Gumi eyed him with brilliant green eyes narrowed with worry. "What do you mean?"

Gakupo sighed deeply, creases on his forehead making him appear older than the group had originally thought. "Very, very few were aware that my son and Hatsune-san had been involved for quite some time."

"Everyone suspected something between those two." Leon scoffed. "We're hardly surprised."

"They were married."

That caught everyone's attention. "Wh-what!?" Gumi squeaked. Ann's mouth had popped open, her lovely eyes wide as a bullfrogs. Haku peered at Gakupo with a dazed look to her while Leon pushed himself from the wall. "You're joking."

Kaito's father shook his head sadly. "No. They married when she was nineteen and he was twenty-three. A little over two years ago. Normally I would have cautioned him against such a thing but once I met her, I knew that there was no stopping them."

"O-only married for two years." Ann sobbed into her hands. "Such a short time together."

Haku solemnly whispered with an air of awe in her voice. "Not to mention they were both active the whole time. They must have worked really hard to get time together between all their engagements."

"Why do you think no one could ever find Kaito after a show?" Leon groused.

Gumi nodded. "Same with Miku. Once a performance was done she was calling a car and hopping in. She rarely ever went to the after party shows."

Ann sniffed, nose red and raw from so much crying. "During the holidays they always said they were going to be with family. They must have meant they would be spending time together. They couldn't let anyone know."

Leon studied Gakupo for a long moment before saying, "I bet there were several people who did know besides you though." Gakupo inclined his head sadly. "Meiko-san?" Leon guessed.

"Hiyama-sama was also privy to the information. But that is all I know."

"I bet Len and Rin knew too." Gumi quietly inputted with certainty. "They must've.

With that statement everyone fell into their thoughts, worrying over the blue-haired singer that had at some point helped or supported everyone in that room.

.xXx.

He knew they thought him inconsolable. Everyone was of the idea that he was wallowing in his sorrow, probably refusing to eat or staying in bed all day. His father had wanted him to go home and stay with him for awhile. Kaito laughed, a dark humorless thing. It struck him ironic that they thought him overpowered by despair when it was truly they who were unable to cope. They pushed their sadness on him, recognizing him as the obvious target, not seeing that he was not a man drawn to the pit of sorrow but rather a determined lover who refused to give up. He had no reason to grieve. They thought him shattered and broken? Nothing could have been further from the truth. Instead Kaito worked at his desk with manic fervor, his thin fingers tapping feverishly against the keyboard. A pair of sound-muffling white headphones with blue accents (a gift from her) were settled over his ears, mussing his hair. Her voice sounded through the speakers, the sweet siren call urging him to work harder.

On the evening that he had been forced to watch them bury his angel he had snapped from the haze of grief that had rendered him useless. He did not have to accept such a fate. As they had continued piling dirt over the ivory coffin and his friends held onto him he heard her last words echo in his head. A wash of clarity, a spark of realization, and it was as if his heart had begun to beat again after a period of silence. The road in front of him was clear, a wasteland full of rubble and broken structures but at the end was an outstretched hand waiting. He knew what he had to do. To make it happen he would have to work harder than he'd ever had in his life and he would have to do it while continueing to fulfilll his duties and obligations as the famous singer Shion Kaito. It would be hard but he was determined. Anything to once again see familiar teal eyes narrow in mirth the way he loved so much.

Muttering to himself as he figured through the ridiculously long sequences on the screen in front of him he began to hear words invading his thoughts. Stopping his work and her music for a moment he saved his progress and opened a new window. Picking out phrases from the influx of words playing in his head he began to type again.

Beside him a single pearlescent beam shone on his hand from the window and he took the time to stare out the glass and admire the smooth curved shape of the moon. A stirring in his heart and he recalled a particular night a little over two years ago. It had been crispy, a day on the eve of snow. Sliding his chair back he shut his azure eyes and allowed himself to remember.

.xXx.

Snow was her favorite part of the cold seasons. With enthusiasm to match a childs she looked forward to the fall of snowflakes and the excitement of innocence they brought.

She had been looking forward to it all week. He knew because she had been constantly updating her online profile with images of snow, winter fashion, and old pictures of herself that included all kinds of captions to emphasize her thrill. He thought her adoration to be cute. Kaito found himself browsing stores and catalogues for new clothes that he thought Miku would appreciate him in. He even took a job modeling for a fashion magazine that outfitted him in a variety of coats, sweaters, turtlenecks, and sportswear just so he could see her face as she squealed with happiness over his work. It was enough to hear her say that she would keep a copy of the magazine forever. He couldn't quite hide a blush then and she had pecked the tip of his nose in response to his shyness.

They had managed to work out a routine that accomadated both their busy schedules. Despite dating for only a few months the two were commited to doing all they could to spend time together. That night was no exception. She had called his phone earlier that day to squeal in his ear with unfiltered delight over the weather forecasts call for snow and he had humored her, because there was nothing like a Miku that was so excited that words became unintelligable screams. Still he had been sorry to be the one to remind her of the night's schedule. She was set to appear on a television special for a drama that starred Sakine Meiko and half-Japanese hearthrob Tamashi Leon. Miku's single 'Sweet Devil' had been launched to the top of the charts when it was used as the opening song of the outrageously popular show and Miku would be performing the song in front of a live audience in the television studio where the show was shot and would be required to attend a party afterwards. The schedule called for her to be in the studio working from early afternoon to the party's end, missing the first snowflakes of the season. The silence that followed his reminder only made him call himself seven kinds of stupid as he could just imagine the dejected and defeated look on Miku's face as she realized she would miss the first snowfall of the season. Her downtrodden response, telling him that she would fulfill her obligations and go to work made him wince slightly and he couldn't keep the sympathy from his voice when he told her to do her best. She chuckled with a little more cheer than before and he smiled to hear it, loving the way nothing could keep her down for long. She thanked him for his support and whispered a hurried, "I love you." before hanging up.

He eyed the screen of his phone for a very long time, the screen frozen on the caller ID image of her. Her hair was in dissaray after a photo shoot gone wrong. The twins had gotten into one of their rare scuffles and Miku had attempted to intervene. The result had been a destroyed backdrop and two blonde teenagers offering rapid apologies as everyone stared in shock at Miku who sat in the wreckage butt-first. Her eyes were blinking with disbelief, her mouth a perfect oval, and her hair was a ridiculous mass of tangled puffs along the sides of her head. For some reason the photographer had seen fit to continue shooting the entirety of the event with his camera much to everyone's chagrin. He would not be using the pictures in his campaign but found them worth keeping. To placate Miku he offered her copies to which she agreed. As a gift she had allowed Kaito to keep one copy of his choice and she had been fuming when he'd made his choice. She looked so ridiculous and not quite so lovely but he adored the photo all the more for it.

As he mused over his phone Kaito suddenly had a thought and raised his wrist to check his watch. Oddly he never seemed to notice the time on his phone. He had taken another look at the picture on the screen in his hand before rushing out of his condo, blue scarf catching in the door. He made sure to rescue it before dashing for the elevator.

 _.:About to go on. Wish me luck! :) XOXO:._

He had been running late when he noticed the text on his lock screen. Kaito abhorred lateness and was cross with himself for his tardiness. Regardless of how good a reason he had he still held a dash of irritation towards himself for it. He had come from having some last-minute tailoring done to his white blazer. His hair was tinted an eye-catching soft sky blue, a coincidence that it matched his suit so perfectly, which was the main reason why he had decided to liberate it from the back of his extensive walk-in closet. The singer was pleased with himself for having gotten his hair done days in advance for an upcoming music video because it meant he now had a chance to show it to Miku. He hoped she would like it as much as he did.

Kaito entered the studio, nodding to the familiar guard at the door. There was a sign above the double doors he quietly pushed through that clearly said 'ON AIR' and he was deathly silent as he headed towards a familiar spot of pink. Kiyoteru and Luka were in the wings of the stage watching the show, Kiyoteru there as the man who managed the three stars featured that night and Luka in support for her fellow Vocaloids. All the stage lights were pin-pointed on two figures on opposite sides of the platform. In between Meiko and Leon, bathed in a glittering ruby glow was Miku, attired in a complicated but stunning ensemble in various pinks complete with frills, tulle, and a ridiculously-sized bow on her head. Kaito patted Kiyoteru on the back and offered Luka a smile that she returned with one of her own. The trio watched Meiko, brilliant in a slinky dark dress, as she glided across the stage, Leon shadowing her grace with a measure of control that could almost rival Kaito's own mastery of the waltz. Leon played the role of aloof gentleman well, suiting his character from the drama they were promoting. Meiko was a vision of sharp seduction, her expression whenever she faced her blonde counterpart revealing her character's need to be noticed. Kaito hadn't been able to keep himself from observing his childhood friend closely then. Meiko was a magnificent actress. He had acted with her in a drama years before, his first ever, and it had been an intense lesson in acting for him. The character he played had been a loyal retainer to a feudal lord in a fantasy era of Japan. He had been tasked with chasing down and protecting his lord's youngest daughter as they were in the midst of a war with an invading country. Meiko had been incredible as the woman who desperately wished to fight but was constantly stalked by the man her father had sent after her. Eventually the characters would fall in love and at the show's climax the lord's daughter brutally lost her life protecting the man she loved. Kaito's character had then proceeded to commit suicide and as the drama's finale it had demanded a great deal of emotion that Kaito wasn't sure he would have been able to portray well without Meiko's (impatient) guidance. He would later go on to star in a fair stream of successful movies, several epic's that had earned Kaito the title of 'Sexiest Man in Japan' the year after he had met Miku. It was due to his experience with cinema that Kaito had been convinced that Miku would make a wonderful actress but when he had opened the door to such a discussion Miku had only smiled and told him that she wanted to sing and only sing.

Just as she was doing then, eyes shut as she held the microphone close, Meiko and Leon spinning together as her song came to a peak, the members of the live audience watching with rapt attention, and her voice hanging in the air.

Luka had her hands clasped together, her mouth silently forming the words of the song. Kiyoteru tapped his foot subtley against the floor but Kaito was completely still. Miku was pouring her everything into her song, a slower rendition of 'Sweet Devil' that was accompanied by brass instruments, lending it a more sophisticated charm that pulled away from the pop tune of the original. Kaito could hear from the way her low voiced arched that she loved the new version. He had to admit to liking it as well.

When the song ended Miku was assaulted by cheers and applause. The beauty accepted the praise with a gracious bow before gesturing to the two others on stage and the rest of the show was a blurry mess of Meiko, Leon, and Miku answering questions and cracking jokes at each other. Kaito and Luka were still chuckling as they headed out to the company cars that would take them to the venue where the party hosted by the studio president was being held. Miku and Meiko would meet them there as the two had to change and Kiyoteru was busy making phone calls so Kaito typed out a rather endearing message to Miku telling her that he would meet her at the party. She didin't respond but he hadn't been dismayed. It gave him a little more time to prepare.

The party was in full swing by the time Miku entered the enormous event hall. Kaito watched her scan the crowd but before her eyes could land on him she was captured by other guests wanting to meet Hatsune Miku in person. The teal-eyed singer happily greeted producers and actors until a hand on her shoulder towed her into the arms of Luka. Miku smiled at Kaito over her friend's shoulder as she returned the hug from the older woman. She let go to greet and bow to Kiyoteru until finally she could give Kaito a simple hug that wouldn't betray their feelings in public.

Everyone mingled, enjoying the spread and champagne as they chatted and ate freely. Sweet Ann, a blonde singer who had recently come out of a three-year hiatus was there, flashing her signature smile and soft eyes. Kaito discreetly pointed out Meiko's fierce glare when the flaxen beauty struck up conversation with Kiyoteru. Miku erupted into giggles that only ceased when she shoved a celery stick in her mouth to keep Luka from questioning her on what was so funny. Kaito took the oppurtunity to slip out of the party when Miku was noticeably distracted by the leek sticks someone from the studio had been thoughtful (or bribed) enough to place out.

The party had reached it's high point, Luka on the dancefloor with a partner that changed every other minute. Meiko was at the bar with a stricken looking Kiyo on the stool beside her, an untouched glass on the counter in front of him. Miku was standing next to the fresh table, nibbling on the end of her leak and bouncing in place. Kaito hid a smile when he noticed the little downturn at the corner of her mouth, knowing without her saying a word that she was looking for him and disappointed that he wasn't there with her. Kaito felt a tug of disappointment as well. Keeping their relationship hidden was sometimes highly inconvenient. If he had his way she would never be out of reach at a party like this and the two of them would be sweeping across the dance floor. As things were the most he could hope for would be a single dance before someone would come to claim them from each other and begging for a demonstration of the dance from 'Cantarella'.

Kaito held back a laugh as he easily crept behind his girlfriend, sliding to her side without her notice until she reached for another leak and instead found his hand.

"Where've you been?" She had playfully asked after her initial jump. Her tall lover only smiled in her direction, a single finger rising to rest on his lips in a simple signal of silence. She tilted her head at him with a quizzical look but he only made a subtle gesture to the room with his eyes. She caught on quickly, glancing to see everyone fixated on Meiko as she dominated the dance floor with an obviously flustered Kiyoteru in her arms. Sweet Ann was with the other onlookers, clapping in delight and completely oblivious to the glare Meiko directed towards her. With everyone distracted Miku turned to see Kaito motioning to her from the side door that the waiters used to get around. Making sure no one noticed her Miku slipped behind the tables and towards the door. Her excitement betrayed her when she stumbled just past the frame and promptly fell straight into Kaito's strong arms.

She made to apologize but before she could push herself off his chest Kaito had wrapped his arms more securely around her back, lifting her up to face level. Miku blushed, smiling, and laid her head against his shoulder, her arms trapped between them. The hug relaxed the two from the ache they had been feeling all night. The familiar misery of having their special someone within arms reach but unable to act on their feelings for fear someone might see. With that thought in mind Kaito gently set Miku back on her feet. He was a tad nervous and couldn't keep himself from running his hand through his pale hair. Miku eyed him in concern, aware that they couldn't make too much noise without alerting someone to their presence. She looked around, noticing that they were in a hall lit by flurouescent lighting and decorated with trivial paintings and common enough decorations. Kaito reached down and grabbed her hand and she turned to him to find her coat thrust towards her. Blinking she watched him put on his own tailor-cut winter duster. Taking the hint Miku put on her coat and suddenly found herself being pulled by the hand down the hall hurriedly.

"Kaito?!" She had gasped but he only kept running.

She followed him down a series of turns and more disgustingly bland pictures on the wall when a pair of elegant glass double doors appeared at the end of the hall. Kaito sent out a silent prayer as he led her to the doors, his grip on her her fingers tightening.

The double doors were thrust open.

Miku gasped, hands flying up over mouth. Her frost-lined eyes had widened to impossible width, the disbelief coloring them reminding him of her expression on his caller ID. Kaito wanted to laugh as she took in the slow-falling flakes, the thin white layer that had begun to blanket the small courtyard, a world melted in diamonds. It had taken some work and the help of the center's employee's but Kaito had managed to put together a luxurious display. An arch of crystal lights led the way into a courtyard fitted from wall to wall with flowers and tasteful stone decor. There were bouquet's of white roses in intricately carved glass vases sitting on the rim of an elaborate fountain. Water cascaded in a beautifully created waterfall that fell from a marble angel's outstretched hands. Kaito stood in the center of it all, just under the lit archway. His slanted eyes were passionately tender.

It was worth everything he owned to witness such a look on her delicate face. The way his heart felt in that moment, as he watched her kneel to scoop a handful of crunchy snow in wonder, made him want to tell her how much he loved her. Which he did.

"I love you Miku."

Her body stopped moving at the same time that his heart did. He was on one knee, arms open wide, pant legs sunk in snow from the ground, cerulean eyes completely serious. "Please marry me Miku."

Kaito didn't know Miku's eyes could get quite so large. Even so they were gorgeous he noted as the anxiety in his stomach intensified with her lack of response. Around them the snow kept falling, the stars still shimmering in the sky, the moon reflecting on the snow.

Finally, in a moment that nearly made his blood freeze, finally Miku's hands lowered from her mouth and she managed to speak. "You...really want to marry me?" She had squeaked.

Despite the dryness in his throat Kaito told her firmly, without reserve, a single heartfelt, "Yes."

Drops of water trickled down her cheeks and the subtle eyeliner she wore left a trail down to her chin. Her chest rose with every deep breath and her eyes searched his. Whatever she found in them only made her weep and Kaito stood, believing the worst when she spread her arms and sang.

" _Now I know that this is true, I fell in love with you._ " She smiled through her tears, hands clutching her heart. Sobs wracked her body but she still managed to let her words ring out. " _And now I see it clear, you really love me my dear. So why don't you just look and see what I have hidden in the corners of my heart? Take me away into your arms, its all I ask of you..._ "

Before she could even finish he was there, pulling her against his chest just like they had earlier, laughing in delight as she squealed with joy. Soon she was up in the air, spinning, snowflakes decorating her hair, loving the look on his face. Kaito felt everything in him sing, his heart, body, and mind completely wrapped in the bliss of her smile.

When they shared a kiss, the first of many in their engagement, nothing had ever felt quite as perfect.

.xXx.

Memories had become a double-edged sword for him. Reveling in them placed him in a peaceful plane of existence where nothing could destroy his dreams except for the poisonous snake of reality. It caught him in his own mind, when he was at the happiest part of his relivings and it bit down hard, forcibly thrusting him into the bleak world he had been forced to inhabit as of late.

The document on the computer screen was filled with words arranged in seperate stanzas. At the top of the page he had typed, 'Crescent Moon'. His mouth was forming the words to the song as he looked up at the lonely sphere in the dark, the pale beams of light reflecting off the solitary tear on his cheek.

" _If you are hiding away your answer then on the crimson dyed petals of the snow camellias I'll entrust tonight and keep giving into this temptation..._ "

* * *

End CH. 3

* * *

Wow. Okay. Yeah. It's late. But while it was originally only five pages worth of writing it is now ten because I had to rewrite this chapter and I have already started the next two. I really wanted a lot of focus on the flashbacks. I'm writing this for KaitoxMiku romance so I made sure to add a good bit of it in. I won't be giving up on this story nor my Seven Deadly Sins 30 theme challenge so don't expect that. It ain't happening. I just happened to start working on others as well so expect another Vocaloid fic to hit soon, a Detective Conan one-shot, and a Jack FrostxElsa fluff shot to accompany my updates.

Track List:

1\. Strangers (Kaito cover) - Music and Lyrics by Heavenz/Cover by luka1644 & itachiXDful - Originally features Hatsune Miku

2\. Romeo and Cinderella - Music and Lyrics by Doriko - Features Hatsune Miku (I also found a great Kaito&Miku version on youtube that was brilliant.)

3\. Sweet Devil - Music and Lyrics by Hachiouji-P - Features Hatsune Miku

4\. Tsugai Kogarashi (Pair of Wintry Winds) - Music and Lyrics by Shigotoshite P - Features KAITO and MEIKO

5\. Crescent Moon - Music and Lyrics by Kurousa-P - Features KAITO

(Just curious, am I the only person who loves Miku's songs but prefers to hear covers of them by Kaito or the Kagamines?)

P.S.! If you are a fan of some really good visual Kei rock songs then please listen to the music of Vana'n'ice on youtube. Arrest Rose is my favorite song and they all feature KAITO, Gackupo, and Len. Amazing band. Also... sometimes i think I need a beta-reader...And maybe even a new site if Fanfiction dot net doesn't stop screwing my chapters!


	5. Stepping on the Cracks

Thank you to all who have taken the time to review and favorite. Really makes my day. ^-^

* * *

 ** _The Voice that Never Fades:_**

 ** _Chapter 4 Stepping on the Cracks_**

* * *

He was different. Or at least that's what they told him when he returned to work a month later.

He had appeared in front of the Crypton lobby in his usual stretch limousine, white trimmed in gold. Gawkers and high browed employees all stopped to stare as polished Armani shoes exited the sleek vehicle followed by a crisp perfectly tailored cream suit. A mauve and wine patterned scarf tied in the male's fashion complimented the outfit and paired well with the darker shade of the singer's hair. Kaito had brushed his fingers through his newly dyed bangs, his expression schooled into a mask of politeness. Every female in the area let their eyes linger on the tall figure as he confidently strode into the building. He spared everyone a simple gesture of acknowledgement, ignoring the incredulous stares and easily brushing aside the wary inquiries from the receptionist and other well meaning aquaintances. He rode the elevator up to the tenth floor, giving no notice to the interested glances from the staff that shared the space with him. When he exited through the double doors he was trailed by eyes that shared looks of unease. He had entered Kiyoteru's office without hesitation, catching the man inside by surprise. Kaito had wasted no time in seating himself in one of his friends plush armchair's and offering his dumbstruck manager a folder full of sheet music and notes with a post-it stuck on top that read, 'Prussian Blue'.

Kiyoteru blinked, unsure of what to make of his surprise, seeing his old friend appear after expecting his continued absence for at least another couple of weeks. Kaito merely watched him with a wane smile, posture relaxed into the back of the chair, his right elbow supported on the armrest while the hand settled on the side of his face. There was no way to determine what sort of emotion swam behind the sapphire flecked azure that peered at him and Kiyoteru decided it would be best to not hazard a guess then. Instead he turned his attention to the work Kaito had been busy with for the past month.

Soon enough the brunette's face rose from the content on his desk. Shock colored his features making his skin appear pale.

"Kaito...There's enough here for a whole new album..."

"Exactly." Said the talented singer, the corners of his mouth turned up in smug mirth while his eyes continued to shield whatever true emotion lay within. Kiyoteru looked up at him from his desk, clearly unsure of what to say. "This is rather impressive." He finally replied in a strained tone.

Kaito leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs and lacing his fingers in front of his lower face. "Thank you." he responded simply. Kiyoteru watched him, a worried crease between his eyebrows before looking back over the lyrics for several songs. The furrow of his brow grew deeper. "Kaito..."

"Yes?"

The businessman eyed his client with a hair's trace of alarm in his dark eyes. "These songs... They're rather... depressing aren't they?"

Kaito shrugged easily, looking every bit the flawless model he was. "They set a tone Kiyoteru. You're merely interpreting them as depressing. Others may call them deep. Some may come across as melancholy, others sinister, even painful. You know I don't release album's with music that does not flow well together." There was a pause while he regarded his manager before he went on to say, "I notice neither you nor Meiko bothered to send me the week's schedule so I can only assume that you expected me to be still locked up in my condo wasting time in bed."

Kiyoteru flushed lightly. "You can't blame us you know." He muttered.

Kaito chuckled and it was just like his usual laugh but not quite. "No worries Kiyo. I took the liberty of setting up my own schedule this week."

"You did _WHAT?!_ "

Kaito raised a hand against Kiyoteru's sudden indignation, pulling from the briefcase beside his feet a thin folder and holding it out to Kiyoteru. The bespectacled manager hotly snatched it from the singer's hands.

"Wh-wha-?! What is this Kaito?!"

"My schedule."

"B-but you have on here an interview with Tanuki TV at six'o'clock tonight! And a photo shoot with Valentine Faire tomorrow morning at five! And-is this a commercial for Pierrot Customs?! How did you even manage to get a hold of them?!"

Kaito inclined his head modestly. "I have my connections you know."

Kiyoteru floundered for another minute, grasping the paper in front of him with disbelief. Finally his gaze drew up to settle darkly on Kaito's. "You've given me no time to prep you know." He snapped, furious red patches decorating his cheeks. "An interview at six?! It doesn't give us enough time to negotiate topics or settle on anything! What am I supposed to do when they ask about-"

"Miku?"

Kiyoteru flinched, all the anger seeming to deflate out of him with Kaito's interruption. The man adjusted his glasses awkwardly and refused to meet the eye's of the celebrity sitting before him. "What do you expect?" Kiyoteru wearily asked. "You know that their topic for the night will be about her. It's not like you can go on stage and tell them not to ask."

Kaito sighed, a flicker of a shadow passing over his expression before he spoke. "I shall tell them the truth. If they pry then I shall find my own way of halting the questioning but it's not as if we can keep the truth hidden forever no do I intend to. Miku is my wife-" The man behind the desk frowned. "-and I believe it's high time everyone knew that."

"You'll cause an uproar!" Kiyoteru burst out, his hands wildly gripping his hair. "We haven't prepped the media for this! Do you know the kind of backlash you'll receive?!"

"Do you realize the kind of backlash we'll all receive if it's revealed further down the road!?" Kaito shouted back, his face twisted into a kind of narrowed sternness Kiyoteru found odd on his old friends features. "It's already gone on long enough Kiyo!" Kaito continued. "People are going to be upset regardless!"

Kiyoteru slammed his fist on the polished surface of his desk, sending several of Kaito's sheet's flying. "You think I don't know that!?" He retorted hotly. He turned away dramatically and began to pace the room. "It's my fault!" he proclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm the one who allowed it to go on! I did tell you that it needed to be announced, that the media would need to hear of it soon! But noooo! I stupidly decided to let the two of you handle it!"

Kaito glared and stood up to lay his palms flat atop Kiyoteru's desk. There was real anger in the rigid set of his shoulders. His dark bangs partially obscured his face. "Dammit Kiyoteru! Whatever publicity storm it causes it was damn well worth it! Do you know how good it was to be able to be together without worrying about the tabloids? About the news speculating and spreading rumors about us? When we were together we just wanted to worry about each other! Without having to worry about what the papers had to say about our relationship the next morning!"

"Oh and sneaking around and pretending to be casual friends was part of that happily ever after was it?" Kiyoteru sneered returning to stand behind his desk chair. "I'm sure it was perfectly nice then too huh? Never being able to openly acknowledge what you really felt?"

Tension filled the room, both men holding their ground, sparks of fury crackling between them. Kiyoteru felt for Kaito but he was incensed to know that Kaito had gone ahead and scheduled events without even consulting him. He was the manger of all the Vocaloids for a reason. He knew how to handle paparazzi and had a talent for finding the strengths of his clients and playing off them. He also happened to be an accomplished businessman and had no trouble finding work for even his most obscure client. To have Kaito shove a schedule at him that he had no part in making was like a slap in the face that Kiyo refused to take.

Kaito was aware that he was being unfair. Within the dark stirrings of his mind though he found that he didn't care. He needed to go ahead and leap over the hurdle that kept him from continuing on. It was only going to make life difficult for him further down the road. If he went ahead and revealed the true nature of his relationship with Miku he could still garner sympathy and respect if he played his cards right. Waiting would only incite distrust and upset among his fans. He needed his fans. His plans would only be successful if he himself continued to be a success. It would be hard but he was going to make it work. He would continue his career while furthering his progress at home or on breaks between jobs. He wasn't going to give up or give way, not even to an old friend, no matter who they may be.

Despite his experience with facing down stubborn potential clients and partners, Kiyoteru was the first to look away. "Just admit it Kaito. You two didn't want to deal with the situation the way you should have and now you're just recklessly tossing it all into my lap!" Kaito stepped back to stand at his full height and Kiyoteru turned his back on him, gazing at the large painting on the wall behind his desk. His voice, when he spoke next, sounded heavy with pain. "You didn't listen to me back then and neither did Miku."

Kaito drew back, recognizing the note of finality in the conversation. He looked away, his eye's landing on the bookcase and the picture Kiyo kept there of Meiko. His lips pressed together. "I'm sorry." He finally said, his voice only a fraction above a whisper. "I'm really sorry Kiyo." He shut his eyes, every word costing him. "I just can't bear the thought of going one more day, of returning back to my career, pretending anymore. She was so much more to me than anyone can know." Kaito's shoulder's slumped and he drew his scarf higher around his face. "We didn't want anything to negatively affect her career. She was an idol. No one wanted to think about Miku as a married woman."

"I know. I even pleaded with the two of you to wait."

Kaito shook his head. "I couldn't. We couldn't. We needed each other. We needed to be together. She's given me two of the best years of my life so far. I can't regret that."

Kiyoteru sighed, sliding back into his office chair. "I don't want you to. I understand what you're saying Kaito. Whatever happens, happens. I'll figure out how to deal with it."

"Thank you."

There was a long pause where their gazes held, shreds of the tension from only moments ago remaining. Kiyoteru picked up a pen and tapped it in his palm. "No problem." He softly replied. Kaito smiled slightly, grateful to see that there would be no lasting damage in his friendship. Suddenly a steel edge appeared in Kiyoteru's eyes.

"Now, as far as scheduling these other events..." Kaito had the decency to look chagrined and Kiyoteru grinned to see it. "I'm your manager got it? No more going behind my back Kaito." While his face may have appeared lighthearted it was clear that he spoke in all seriousness. He would not accept another incident of the kind.

Kaito scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I figured it would be the best way to get you to understand that I was ready to return to work."

Kiyoteru laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Still, leave your career in my capable hands please."

"Yes. Thank you Kiyo..."

:xXx:

He left Kiyoteru's office with a smirk hidden beneath his features, the slow twisted crawl of it's forming disturbing to view. The tall young man was not a cruel man by nature but he was every bit the determined businessman he had been accused of being in the past. He was not as accomplished as Kiyoteru when it came to dealing with the various levels of the working world but he did have a sense for the music trade. He made good money not from his career alone but from shares and joint expenditures. He owned his own ice cream business which he left in the capable hands of a trusted individual ninety-percent of the time and took a cut from several Crypton talents due to his own inner dealings. He didn't do it to delve into the darker aspects of business but rather because he had always been a fair knack with figures and found the whole thing intriguing if not exhausting. Now he would be putting all his skills to work to ensure he kept a steady stream of money flowing into his accounts. His goal would require time and was not going to be cheap to accomplish. Kaito didn't care. Whatever the cost, even if it left him without a single dime to his name, he would pay it. He was going to make his world bright again and nothing so trivial as currency would be the thing to stop that from happening.

Already his mind was back at work, going over the week's schedule and what do to in the hours before his interview that night when he heard the ding of the elevator and the loud clack of heels on marble. He looked up from the floor to see a fiery-eyed woman with her lips pulled back in a snarl that showed off her impressive row of white teeth. He only had a moment to admire the display before she reared and her hand drew back.

In a flash Kaito slid out of her reach and roughly caught Meiko's wrist. She growled, brown eyes flaring with rage, and her leg shot up. Kaito dodged the kick, releasing his hold on her to step back, watching her movements with the ease of someone accustomed to dealing with her. Meiko wasn't finished. She propelled herself forward to jab low, expecting him to block her with his right hand. When he did she spun, aiming her leg for his head. She hissed when his left arm struck up, pushing her away and throwing her off balance. As her heel skidded on the polished marble surface Kaito's arm reached out and snaked around her waist, keeping her from falling gracelessly to the floor. She attempted to slap him as he righted her on her feet but he merely clenched her hand in a hard grip with a flat look. When she'd regained her balance Meiko shoved away from him, twin splotches of red on her cheeks. She glared at him.

"What are you doing here?!" She snapped. "You should be at home!"

Kaito shook his head, turning his face away with a bored puff of his cheeks. "Spare me Meiko. I decide for myself when I can and can't get up out of bed."

Her lips thinned, clearly fighting against the urge to scream out all the obscenities that were filling her head. "You're being stupid. What the hell do you think you're doing, showing up here out of nowhere and going around Kiyo to put engagements together-"

"Ah, so Kiyo's already called you has he?" Kaito laughed without humor. "I'm not surprised. You two can never decide what your relationship is going to be by the day. I'm guessing this is an 'on' week for the two of you?"

Meiko gasped, hurt. Never had Kaito turned that tone of voice on _her_. The steel bluntness of his words made her chest freeze over. Her mouth opened but nothing came. She was struck speechless, her usual retorts buried beneath shock. Kaito quirked a single brow in her direction before shrugging casually.

"Maybe you should spend more time minding your own business Meiko. Someone who can't even manage to commit to a relationship for more than a couple of days has no right to judge me and my feelings." He stepped around her, ignoring the sheer pain of betrayal in her eyes, and pressed the button for the elevator. The dark-haired singer glanced back at the curvy brunette long enough to say, "Don't make me have to do this again. When you feel like being a decent woman call me. Until then keep your nose out of my affairs."

The sound of a heavy office door clicking open turned both their attentions to the sight of a sharp-eyed Kiyoteru exiting his office, brows drawn down fiercely. "Don't let grief make you cruel Kaito." Their thin colleague warned, a very clear threat in the undercurrent of his voice. Whatever peace he and Kaito in his office had vanished in the face of seeing Kaito treating Meiko so brutally.

Kaito smiled, only a wisp of what it used to be, crooked up in one corner, before he boarded the elevator and the double doors thudded shut. Meiko's lower lip trembled, she blinked rapidly in a vain attempt to keep her eyes from overflowing. Her boyfriend wasted no time rushing to her side and gathering her in his arms, secretly glad that the tenth floor was private. His secretary chose then to return from making copies but Kiyoteru discreetly waved her away. She nodded, startled, and headed for the back offices to finish filing.

Meiko wrapped her arms around Kiyo's back, leaning her forehead on his chest as she fought back tears. Her teeth grit, fingers balled up in the back of Kiyo's expensive suit. Her manager gave it no thought as he simply held the precious woman to him, wishing he could say or do something to rid her of the pain she had suffered. Meiko was not a weak woman. She did not cry easily. But Kaito meant more to Meiko than her pride and despite her struggle to keep the sobs at bay, eventually they escaped. They rocked her shoulders with the force of their suffering. Kiyoteru remained silent. Meiko wasn't the sort to be comforted by words. She abhorred any acknowledgement of her in a less than perfect state, responding to any observations of her weaknesses with violence and months of unchanging grudge holding.

It was true that she and Kiyoteru had been managing a rocky relationship for nearly a decade, mostly due to Meiko's sharp tongue and Kiyoteru's stubborn streak, but there was no denying the love between the two of them. Even when broken up and dating others the two of them always found their way back to each other, unable to keep distance between them longer than a couple of months at the most.

Kiyoteru knew Meiko better than she knew herself at times. She wouldn't thank him for pointing it out but he knew that Miku's death had affected her just as terribly as it had the twins. While she and Miku had not been expressly close, they had shared a casual friendship that was emboldened by their attachment to Kaito. Despite being younger than her by two years, the calm blue-haired man had always been a good solid counter to Meiko's spontaneous nature. He grounded her and the two had a lot in common. Their voices were a legendary duet, paving the road for two successful collaboration albums and fueling dozens of rumors of the nature of their relationship. When Kiyoteru had first met the young Kaito, a then lanky ten-year old, he had questioned Meiko repeatedly on her closeness with him, sparking more than one argument between them, before he finally came to understand that their friendship was simply that. Friendship. It was easy, simple, and so completely basic that people couldn't bring themselves to accept it. The world had become a sad place, that it couldn't view things for what they were. Deeper meaning had to be rooted in everything for it to make sense. Meiko did love Kaito, as much as he loved her, but it was never the sort of love Kiyoteru needed to worry over.

For that reason Kiyoteru found himself both disgusted and heavy-hearted towards Kaito. Meiko did not form friendships easily and valued the few she had more than anything in the world. To hear Kaito so coldly insult her had been something that only a man shattered by grief could say. Because there would never be any other reason for Kaito to speak to Meiko that way.

It took Kiyo a moment to realize that Meiko's sobs had subsided, her trembling all but gone. He pulled back slightly to peer at her face. There was anguish and bitterness there true, but they were clouded over by a look that Kiyoteru had come to know well in the last ten years. His hands were on the clasp of her coat not even a second after her lips were searing over his, her hands on the buckle of his belt. They slammed against his office door and he had enough presence of mind to reach back and turn the knob so they could tumble into his office before his secretary returned and witnessed something Kiyoteru would rather she not see. He kicked the door shut as his tie was ripped from his lapel and a growl from his girlfriend made all the blood rush to his head.

He grinned despite himself. No one could comfort Meiko like he could and he was going to make sure all her memories of that morning were filled with him and only him. No Kaito. No hurt. Just him.

.xXx.

His car was still waiting for him when he stepped out into the cloudy air, if the exchange from the tenth floor had disturbed him he kept it hidden behind a mask of aloof arrogance. The tie of his scarf came undone and it flew around him, waving animatedly with the strong wind that dominated the climate that day.

Without slowing Kaito walked up to the limousine where his driver bowed and opened the rear door for him, slipping into the vehicle easily. The door shut and a minute later his driver was steering them into traffic. Kaito rested his arm on the window sill, eyes shut, and mind wrapped in it's musings. A small, very tiny voice in his head tried to speak up, scolding him for his treatment of his friends but it was quelled by the large booming presence of his aspirations. Meiko and Kiyoteru needed to understand that he required no nurse-maid. He would not accept them tiptoeing around him like some sort of porcelain display, meant to be handled with fingers that shook with uncertainty. Things were going to change and Kaito had a lot to do. If his friends were anything like what he knew them to be then they would come around on their own eventually. He needn't concern himself over them.

"You've certainly recovered faster than I expected."

Kaito's eyes shot open though he managed not to move another muscle. The voice came from further in the limousine where the tinted windows and low light made it difficult to see. A click of a switch and the overhead lights brightened. Kaito wasn't surprised to see the longhaired profile of his father casually sipping from a crystal glass, part of the set he kept stocked in the vehicle. His brain working quickly Kaito casually rested his hands on his lap, a thin smile ghosting his lips.

"Dad. I didn't know you were still in town."

A violet look leveled on his face. The pressure from the gaze had never failed in the past to make him feel small. Kaito knew that despite biologically being his uncle, Gackupo was undoubtedly his father with his ability to give him the sort of shame he expected any child experienced when disappointing their parents. His mother's brother was kind, with an easy soft personality that had been a saving grace for Kaito after the tragedies of his childhood. The quiet approachable nature that Gackupo was known for in their hometown was what had shaped Kaito when he had been adopted by the only member of his family that hadn't seen him as a burden. That same man who had been the first person to show him what a genuine smile could look like was also the same fierce man that had pointed a sword on the neck of Kaito's biological father in his battle to keep Kaito from the horrible man's clutches. Kaito had grown up wanting to be just like the man that sat before him, a collected individual capable of the most innocent acts of kindness while wielding a vicious temper that he used to defend those he cared for.

He could see that at the moment his father was doing just as he was, weighing his every word, gauging whatever reaction he viewed. Gackupo inclined his chin slightly. "I'm quite sure that you didn't expect me to leave just yet. I felt the need for me to remain here in the city was greater than returning home."

Kaito wasn't sure if Gackupo meant for him to see the flash of concern or if it really was unintentional but it made Kaito reign his irritation in. He had already hurt Meiko and Kiyoteru today. He wasn't sure he could handle hurting his father on the same day as well. "I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to see you much. I've been busy preparing for another album and getting back to work."

Gackupo nodded, the thin features that Kaito had inherited from his mother's gene pool lax with acceptance. "You've never been the sort to dwell. Not since your were seven. I didn't expect you to stay home for a month without doing something."

"I'm happy to hear that someone is aware of that." The singer murmured, turning his face to the window.

There was a chink from the ice in the glass shifting. "If you're referring to Meiko-chan and the rest of your colleagues then I believe you owe them some mercy from your ire. They are merely concerned for you as you would be if such events had transpired for them." Kaito shrugged, choosing not to reply. Gackupo continued on, clearly having not expected anything. "I'm not sure of what's in your head right now. You may not dwell but you do have your own ways of dealing with things. You're planning something and I'm not going to interfere with whatever that is, but I would rather you remember one thing before you go off burning bridges in whatever mad scheme you have going on."

Kaito finally looked at him, eyes shot flat with cerulean, looking so much like the child he did when Gackupo, only eighteen then, had found him sitting by his mother's dead body. Gackupo hadn't been able to see what his sister saw of Kaito, a burden put on her by a man who had constantly beaten and left her. From what Gackupo had learned years later, one night when Kaito had been especially gloomy after Meiko and Kiyoteru had left for the city, was that Gackupo's sister had blamed Kaito for her shambles of a life, drinking herself into stupidity and soon enough into death. Kaito hadn't cried for his mother, instead sporting the same flat look that he had worn throughout her funeral and later through the family meeting that would determine the boy's fate. It had pained Gackupo to see the look of defeat that he saw then as the one he saw now. Kaito was a young man who had experienced much sadness in his life. He had lost his parents to alcohol and gambling, then his two friends had travelled to a far off place without him to seek their fortunes. Young Kaito who hardly spoke, who rarely smiled, and only found happiness in music had been a very desolate child. Gackupo had adored the woman Kaito had fallen in love with because she was everything his lonely son needed in his life.

"What is it?" Kaito asked softly, revealing nothing in his features. Gackupo sadly studied him, noting that his son was not going to let him in on whatever now preoccupied his mind. Whatever Kaito did now, he was determined to do, and this time he wouldn't let anything get in his way. Not even his father.

"I just want you to know that I love you." was the soft reply. Kaito allowed confusion to color his face when Gackupo knocked lightly on the window separating the pair from the driver. The car rolled to a stop and Kaito couldn't keep himself from asking, "Where are you going?" when his father made to step out of the vehicle.

The simple smile he received was his only answer as the door shut on his face. Gackupo gave a wave through the glass and the car was back in motion. Gazing through the rearview mirror Kaito watched as his father grew smaller and smaller on the sidewalk.

For reasons he couldn't bring himself to focus on, Kaito found his vision had turned blurry.

* * *

End CH. 4

* * *

...I'm realizing that this fic is not working within the limits of the outline I had originally made and that the story is writing itself. With every chapter that I write, the story is fleshing itself out. It's different from what I usually do but I don't mind it. Who knows how long this fic will be... I've become aware that it will be a whole lot longer than I originally planned. Lol. Hopefully I'll be able to get to the Kagamine's in the next chapter.

* * *

 **Track List:**

1\. Indomitable Power - Music by Pantans and Lyrics by Ayaka - Features KAITO, Gackupo Kamui, Len Kagamine, and Kiyoteru Hiyama.

2\. Ashes to Ashes - Music by Tennen and Lyrics by Niboshi - Features KAITO

3\. Cherry Blossoms, Falling (Beautifully) - Music and Lyrics by Vana'N'Ice - Features Gackupo Kamui, KAITO, and Len Kagamine

* * *

P.S: There is an easter egg in this chapter but I doubt anyone will find it. Lol. Happy Holidays Everyone! Stay safe and Be Happy! Best wishes to everyone! ^-^


End file.
